278 - The Witch's Familiar
The Witch's Familiar ist die 278. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 2. Folge der 35. Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor befindet sich allein in der Dalek-Stadt auf Skaro. Er musste mit ansehen, wie Missy und Clara vor seinen Augen erschossen wurden, hat keinen Schallschraubenzieher und keine TARDIS. Seine größte Herausforderung liegt vor ihm: die Auseinandersetzung mit dem sterbenden Davros, den er vor langer Zeit seinem Schicksal überließ ... Doch Missy und Clara sind wohlauf und versuchen ihrerseits, dem Doctor zu helfen. Kann Clara der Mörderin Dannys wirklich trauen? :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden * Das H.A.A.S. der TARDIS wurde aktiviert. * In einer Rückblick sind kurzzeitig der Erste Doctor und der Vierte Doctor zu sehen. * Bereits in der allerersten Dalek-Folge The Daleks stieg ein Begleiter des Doctors in eine Dalek-Hülle und eskortierte "Gefangene": Ian Chesterton. * Clara in der Dalek-Hülle erinnert an Oswin Oswald - eine Version von Clara, die ebenfalls im Innern eines Daleks "gefangen" war (Asylum of the Daleks). *Missy erwähnt, sie habe einen Dalek-Commander an den Abhängen des Nie-Gewölbes bekämpft. *Davros berichtet dem Doctor, die Daleks hätten Skaro neu erschaffen. In der Episode Remembrance of the Daleks hatte der Siebte Doctor für die Zerstörung Skaros gesorgt. * Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Dalek um Gnade (Mercy) bittet: in The Big Bang tut dies ein Dalek gegenüber River Song - diese kommt der Bitte jedoch nicht nach. * Davros erwähnt eine uralte gallifreyische Prophezeiung, in der es um einen Hybriden geht, der mächtiger als die Time Lords und die Daleks sein wird. Weitere Bezüge *Der Wunsch Davros, den Doctor mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, erinnert an Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: Dort ist es Darth Vader, der seinen Sohn mit eigenen Augen sehen möchte. Referenzen Der Master * Missy hatte eine Tochter. * Missy besitzt eine Brosche aus Dark star alloy. * Missy sagt The Bitch Is Back ''- eine Referenz zu Elton John. '''Individuen' * Davros behauptet, dass das Mitgefühl des Doctors dem Doctor den Tod bringen wird. * Als Clara behauptet, dass der Doctor überlebt, weil er schlau ist, kontert Missy damit, dass es viele tote, schlaue Leute gibt. Hintergrundinformationen * Der Master wird in einer Abwasserleitung gesehen, dass er erinnert an The Curse of Fatal Death, was ebenfalls von Steven Moffat geschrieben wurde. * Davros sagt dem Doctor, dass er stolz sein soll auf dem einzigen anderen Stuhl auf Skaro zu sitzen. * Am 27. Sptember wurde der 2-Teiler hintereinander gezeigt. * Es ist das 2. mal in der Serie, dass das Wort "Bitch" benutzt wird, dieses mal von Missy und das letzte mal war es vor 10 Jahren in der Episode The End of the World ''wo es von Rose Tyler benutzt wird. Viele Eltern waren davon nicht begeistert, weil Doctor Who als Familienfreundlich bezeichnet wird. * Die Dalek Abwasserkanäle sind mit der Dalek-Stadt via Lower Level 13 verbunden. * Der junge Davros denkt, dass der Doctor ein Thal ist. * Missy sagt zu Clara, dass das Töten von Daleks für Time Ladys wie Golf spielen ist . * Daleks können ihre Emotionen nicht ausdrücken. * Davros sagt, dass die Regenerationsabilität die Uralte Magie der Time Lords ist und das Blut von Gallifrey. * Es wird gezeigt, dass Daleks ihre Hüllen durch Telepathie kontrollieren. * Um eine Dalek-Hülle zu öffnen/schließen muss derjenige entweder einen Knopf drücken oder es sich denken. * Davros merkt eine alte Gallifreysche Prophezeiung an, die besagt, dass ein Hybrid mit Halb Time Lord Halb Dalek gebildet wird. *Im Drehbuch beschreibt Moffat die anderen Doctor-Inkarnationen nicht mit der von Fans benutzten (inoffiziellen) Nummerierung, sondern mit der produktionstypischen Schauspieler-Nennung (der Namen des Schauspielers als Präfix). Damit unterscheidet sich dieses Skript von Moffats letzten Drehbuch, in dem mehrere Doctoren vorkommen: ''The Day of the Doctor. Dieses ist zugleich das einzige Drehbuch der Serie, in der die Nummerierung anstelle der Schauspieler-Nennung verwendet wurde. Zuschauerzahlen * BBC One Overnight: 3.71 Millionen * BBC America Overnight: folgt * Gesamte Einschaltquoten von Großbritannien: 5.71 Millonen Drehorte * Teneriffa Produktionsfehler Wenn Du über Fehler der Erzählung reden möchtest - wie Plot Holes und Dinge, die mit anderen Geschichten nicht übereinstimmen, dann gehe auf die Diskussionsseite dieser Folge. * Wegen einer Reflektion in den Schallsonnenbrillen kann eine Kamera gesehen werden. Videos Trailer The Witch's Familiar - Next Time Trailer - Doctor Who Series 9 - BBC The Witch's Familar Trailer - Series 9 Episode 2 - Doctor Who Momente Get Out! - The Witch's Familiar- Preview - Doctor Who- Series 9 Episode 2 (2015) - BBC One The Doctor is escaping - The Witch's Familiar- Preview - Doctor Who- Series 9 Episode 2 (2015) - BBC Hinter den Kulissen Steven's teaser - The Witch's Familiar - Doctor Who- Series 9 Episode 2 (2015) - BBC One Peter drives Davros' Chair - Doctor Who- Series 9 Episode 2 (2015) - BBC One Hanging out with Clara - Doctor Who Extra- Series 2 Episode 2 (2015) - BBC Missy & Clara - Doctor Who Extra- Series 2 Episode 2 (2015) - BBC Nicholas Briggs- Voice of the Daleks - Doctor Who Extra- Series 2 Episode 2 (2015) - BBC On Location in Tenerife - Doctor Who Extra- Series 2 Episode 2 (2015) - BBC Dalek Clara - Doctor Who Extra- Series 2 Episode 2 (2015) - BBC The Doctor and Davros - Doctor Who- Series 9 Episode 2 (2015) - BBC One Young Davros - Doctor Who Extra- Series 2 Episode 2 (2015) - BBC en:The Witch's Familiar (TV story) es:The Witch's Familiar cy:The Witch's Familiar (stori deledu) ru:Фамильяр ведьмы Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Clara Oswald) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2015 Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Dalek-Stories Kategorie:Stories (Davros) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (unbekanntes Jahrhundert)